


Alligator Heart

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skin Conditions, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Goodnight kisses every inch of Billy's hands.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	Alligator Heart

Goodnight was disgusting, and just in case he wasn’t aware of that fact Billy said the words aloud as he crawled into his lap.

“You are _disgusting_!”

He hated that he said it with a laugh. It ruined the weight behind the profound truth he was trying to share. In his defense, no one had ever declared that they were going to kiss every inch of his hands, and the rough scratch of Goodnight’s beard across Billy’s sensitive palms as he moved down his left thumb was making Billy chuckle and squirm.

“That can’t-” Billy paused. He wasn’t entirely sure what use to word to use. Taste? Feel? He settled on taste. “That can’t taste good.”

He’d only just taken off his gloves (or rather Goodnight had tried to reverently peel them off with his teeth, and then had given up because they’d been so sweaty that the fabric had refused to budge without more assistance than Goodnight’s incisors could provide).

Goodnight ignored him. He nipped at the juncture where Billy’s thumb met up with the meat of his hand, his sharp blue eyes filled with an expression so wild and shameless that Billy felt himself blush to the tips of his ears.

“Taste like the sea,” Goodnight said, a rough grumble that sent a puff of air into Billy’s palm, and Billy’s fingers twitched as though he were trying to catch the words. “Like salt.”

Goodnight started down the side of Billy’s hand, and Billy tried to take his hand back. No one wanted to be kissing where Goody was headed.

“You’re about to eat alligator skin,” Billy warned.

He wrapped his free arm around Goody’s neck for better balance.

But Goodnight didn’t release him. Instead he continued to hold his gaze as he put his hot, wet mouth right over one of the rough, raised skin patches that covered the majority Billy’s hands. They’d been there since he was a teenager. Rough, scaly islands that itched most days, and cracked and bled in the cold. His mother used to wrap them in long strips of cloth she’d boiled and cleaned. Gentle with her actions in a way she’d never been with her words.

 _Never let anyone see all that,_ she’d ordered. _If they do, you say they’re healing burns. No one needs to see those impurities._

“You’re going to catch it,” Billy warned. “And I’m not gross like you are. I’m not going to kiss your lips if they start looking like my hands.”

“Sure you will,” Goodnight drawled, and the dead certainty in his voice sent all the blood in Billy’s face racing for his dick. “Doc said it was okay to kiss you when we asked.” 

Billy snorted. “The doc told you I had leprosy, and that you should put me out of my misery.”

Billy didn’t have leprosy. He didn’t know what was wrong with his hands, but while the seriousness of his condition ebbed and flowed, none of the people who’d shared his space, bed or body had ever caught it, and that was something.

Right now, his hands weren’t the best they’d ever been, but their ramble through Texas had brought them into contact with fresh aloe plants, and while his hands was still scaly and rough, small pieces of skin flaking off, sections were starting to smooth over with shiny new growth. He’d planned on soaking his hands in warm water after dinner, and had been in the process of slicing open the thick green aloe stalks he’d collected when Goodnight had decided he needed to show off exactly how foul he was.

“You know I had an alligator lover once,” Goodnight said.

“You didn’t,” Billy said, but pressed himself even closer to Goodnight’s heat. He rolled his hips, and ground against the interest growing in Goodnight’s pants. “That’s not a real thing.”

Goodnight nuzzled the top of Billy’s hand, practically panting against it like a hound, and then licked up the middle finger.

“She came right out of the swamp water,” Goodnight continued. “Wearing a dress made of duck weed, blue and purple irises in her long green hair, and took me in from head-to-toe with these terrible golden eyes.”

He paused to blow softly against the pads of Billy’s fingers, and Billy felt his own dick twitch.

“The sun was setting behind her,” Goodnight continued. “Orange and yellow fire pressing against the trees, and I could see the roughness of her grey-green skin from where I sat in my little boat.”

His lips made their way down Billy’s ring finger, paying special attention to the creases that cut across the joints. He stopped to nudge Billy’s fingers apart so he could dip into the V of skin hidden in-between them.

“You know what I thought then Billy?”

“That’d you’d spent too much time in the sun, and you were hallucinating,” Billy said, but he was breathless now. His dick hard against his leg.

“All I could think about was running my hands up that alligator woman’s beautifully textured arm. Peeling that duckweed dress off, bit-by-bit, and seeing how much of her I could kiss before I was needed home.”

There was a particularly big patch of alligator skin under Billy’s pinky. Rougher and darker than the neighboring skin, it encompassed the whole of his knuckle, and was decorated with two thick ropy scars that Billy’d gotten during his very first knife fight. He’d been terrified at the time that whatever this skin curse was would keep the wounds from healing, but they’d scabbed over like every other cut, and now they were just an irritating reminder of being young and stupid.

Goodnight kissed around the circle, and then up and down each of the scars before landing a wet smacking kiss at the center of it. The soft, wet pressure of Goodnight’s tongue pushed against the skin. Then he sucked, hard.

“Fuck. Did you just eat some of the bits that are always flaking off?”

“What happened next?” Goodnight said, lifting his head and favoring him with a sly grin. “I’m surprised you even have to ask, cher. You know what kind a man I am.”

“A revolting one,” Billy said, fondly. 

“That alligator crooked her pretty claw at me, and I was in that water faster than you could blink.”

Billy took advantage of the tilt Goodnight held is head at and kissed along his neck, nuzzling at the border between Goodnight’s skin and his sweat damp hair. His dick was straining at the fabric of his pants now, and he tried to create some friction by rubbing his crotch against Goodnight’s.

Goodnight grabbed one of the aloe stalks Billy’d been preparing, and coated both their hands in the slipper gel that oozed out of the plant.

“Lift your hips a bit,” Goody said, and when Billy did he popped open the buttons on Billy’s fly, and directed both their hands inside.

“If tomorrow I have to itch my dick I’m blaming you,” Billy said.

Goodnight chuckled and kissed the side of his head. “As though I wouldn’t help you scratch it.”

Billy wasn’t exactly sure why the rough patches of alligator skin appeared where they did. Most of the time they respected the border between his hand and arm, but there had been points in his life where they would show up on his feet or could be felt on his scalp under his hair. Strangely, those additional flareups had all but gone away once Goodnight entered his life.

“Now I knew that payment would be owed for my time with my alligator lover,” Goodnight continued as he cupped Billy’s hand in his own, and then directed Billy’s fingers to wrap around his shaft. “And what a wild time it was!”

“How many animals have you fucked?” Billy asked suspiciously. “First you go on about bobcats, and now this.”

As if to appease him with a few seconds of silence Goodnight kissed him, sliding his tongue into Billy’s mouth, and licking the inside. Then because Goodnight was a complete bastard, he chose that moment to drag their joint hands down Billy’s dick swallowing the moans that slid from his mouth. 

When they broke apart Billy buried his face in Goodnight’s shoulder, and bit. Sadly, Goodnight hadn’t taken his coat off yet, so he wasn’t sure how effective the bite was. When Goodnight started moving his hand with pure determination Billy no longer cared. 

“She wanted a meal,” Goodnight said, though Billy noted that his voice was strained. “Wanted my heart. Alligators always ask for the heart, but I proposed a much better idea.”

Billy hadn’t released Goodnight’s shoulder, and the faster Goodnight moved their joint hands the deeper his teeth sank. He focused on the taste of the bunched-up wool, the stray thread that was trapped against the roof of his mouth, and way his saliva was quickly soaking through the fabric. 

“I picked up my knife, and I cut myself open. Lord, I am glad I’d sharpened it that morning because it had delicate work ahead of it. The swamp water rushed inside me, I think there are still a few little fish living their lives in my guts from that moment, and I rooted around my organs until I’d found what I needed. I removed my liver, both of my kidney’s and my stomach for her. ‘My heart is as poisoned as a bouquet of oleanders and tough as old shoe leather’ I told her. ‘You want something soft, and sweet to sup on. Why don’t you give these a nibble?’”

He was close, Billy could feel it.

“She took the deal, Billy,” Goodnight said, pulling him closer with his free hand and slipping the words right into his ear. “Ate those choice bits of meat right up, and then disappeared under a rippling patch of sun-splashed water. Never to be seen by my eyes again. I closed myself up with one of my boot laces, and rowed home vein as a peacock in my triumph.”

Billy’s body tensed. One good shove, one final stroke and he’d tumble over the side of the hill they’d been climbing together.

“But I’d lied to her, Billy,” Goodnight said, and to Billy’s horror when he traveled up the length of his dick he didn’t come back down immediately, but instead cupped both of his balls and massaged them. “I lied to that resplendent alligator woman. I didn’t have a poisoned heart or even a tough one.”

“Goodnight!” Billy said, and god he hoped it sounded like a sharp demand and not a desperate muffled whine.

“You see, I didn’t have a heart at all.”

And then Goodnight moved, making sure all ten fingers of their joint slippery hands dragged against Billy’s dick as they slid down, and Billy came with a full body jolt that left him wailing against Goodnight’s shoulder. There was sweat dripping down his face, and pleasure rushed through his veins as though it were wildfire, leaving him as nothing more than a burnt-out husk of a man once it had gone by.

“It was a family secret,” Goody whispered. “My lack of a heart. All I’d been born with was hunger. Hunger for love, hunger for knowledge, hunger for glory and honor, and I thought it was a right that I should eat my fill. What I didn’t know was that I’d gone and handed that hunger over to her, and without that all that was left inside was a raw aching void.” Goodnight peppered kisses against Billy’s hair, and jaw. Billy’s grip on Goodnight was worthless now, and he probably would have tumbled onto the grass if Goodnight’s arm wasn’t tight around his waist. 

“And then I met the most amazing man in the back of beyond,” Goodnight said. “And do you know what my body went and did at the sight of him, Billy?” 

Billy shook his head, sweaty forehead rubbing against the damp patch he’d left behind on Goodnight’s coat.

“It crafted a heart. Right there in my empty, aching chest it built one just for him.” Goodnight extracted their hands from Billy’s pants, and then pressed the slippery, sticky, patchy messes they were, covered in sweat, aloe, come and spit against his chest. “It’s there right now. Thumping away easy as you please.”

Goodnight’s heart was beating hard under Billy’s hand. He flexed his palm, and closed his eyes, covering as much of Goody’s chest as he could manage. He was comfortable in Goodnight’s lap though he knew if they stayed like this until they were cold his muscles would scream the next day. Still, there was one more thing to handle before he moved.

“Let me finish you off?” he asked.

Goodnight kissed him again. “Of course. You know I always want your hands all over me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> -First off thank you to Kennel_Boy (Tumblr User Northstarfan!) for looking this over for me! You're the bee's knees! (I could make myself actually post this with the title "Love In the Time Of Eczema", but I still love this suggestion)
> 
> -Behold, the first Billy/Goodnight sex scene I have ever written, which also happens to be the first gay male sex scene I have ever written, and is only the third ever sex scene I have ever written!
> 
> -Shout out to the ENTIRE MAG7 FANDOM! The place I went from skimming sex scenes, to reading sex scenes, to writing sex scenes. We did it guys. 
> 
> -What Billy has is eczema. It's a skin condition, it's not contagious, they don't know what causes it, but they think it's due to an overactive immune system. Usually shows up on your hands, but it can show up other places on the body. Stress can exacerbate the symptoms. Fun fact, people used to think it was leprosy. It's not, that's a different thing. 
> 
> -Ethan Hawke talks about fucking bobcats's being how he put together Goodnight's character at about the 3 minute mark: https://youtu.be/oCbV5uxFY6s


End file.
